


Unwrapping the present

by tyffi



Category: Smallville
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Manip, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5727688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyffi/pseuds/tyffi





	Unwrapping the present

Artist: [](http://tyffi.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://tyffi.livejournal.com/)**tyffi**  
Pairing: Clark/Lex

The best part about Christmas is the presents. Well, actually the unwrapping. At least in Clark's books.

 


End file.
